amai uso
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Tidak apa kan, jika berbohong? [Yato/Hiiro]


Tidak apa kan, jika berbohong? [Yato/Hiiro]

* * *

 _ **Adachitoka.**_  
 _ **Panda Dayo.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kicauan terdengar dari samping kanan-kiri. Campur aduk frekuensi menyiksa gendang telinga. Hari masih pagi, namun tak henti manusia melontarkan kata barang sebiji.

"Oh, iya? Aku sudah mengirimkannya ke e-mailmu kemarin, Tenjin-san. Hm. Ya..ya..?"

Langkah kaki disamakan, turut menyeberang jalan ketika lampu silih menjadi delima. Usai tiba di seberang, ia hendak mematikan benda persegi panjang yang dapat memancarkan gelompang elektromagnetik tersebut, namun tanpa sengaja atensinya teralih pada seorang anak kecil yang mengikat tali sepatu di zebra cross.

Rambu trafik kembali hijau.

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan ponselnya, berlari ke tengah jalan. Ia mendorong bocah itu―

"Awas!"

―tepat di saat sebuah truk menyambar tubuhnya

* * *

 _ **Amai Uso**_

 _ **Hak cipta : Adachitoka.**_

 _ **Yang punya ide terus ngetik : Panda Dayo**_

 _ **Warn : Remaining typo(s), AU, ooc maybe**_

 _ **Sumur pencerahan :**_

 _ **Tuhan YME**_

 _ **HarryP w/ Hatsune Miku - Heaven**_

 _ **Papiyon ft Luz - Boku no Sotogawa (Labyrinth -White-)  
**_

 _ **Note : di sini saya manggil nora-nya Yato pakai Hiiro. Saya udah jatuh cintrong sama nama itu.**_

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _akan kutukar seribu kebahagiaanku jika itu untukmu._ _"_

.

.

.

* * *

Pandangannya meremang, melihat semua yang menjadi serba hitam.

Gelap.

Ini, dimana?

"Yato-san? Kau sudah sadar?"

Yang diajak bicara mengenali suara yang memanggilnya, namun tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari karena bingung.

"Yato? Hei, kemana kau melihat? Aku di sini."

Mungkinkah...

"Lihat, Yato-chan kebingungan karena matanya kututupi perban! Hahahaha!"

Perban?

Pasien bernama Yato yang kini terbaring di ranjang, perlahan menarik penghalang yang disebut perban dan tidak mendapati apapun lagi.

Dunianya musnah seketika.

.

.

.

 _"Sudah dengar belum? Yato-san mengalami kecelakaan."_

.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Yato tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Kazuma, tetangganya yang seorang dokter, berbaik hati untuk sesekali mampir ke rumahnya. Karena Yato memang tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ia sebatang kara.

Pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan pun terpaksa dihentikan.

Tetapi Yato tidak menyesal.

Semoga anak yang ditolongnya waktu itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Hiiro lalui. Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak ia diselamatkan dari kecelakaan maut. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menolongnya saat itu, namun paman itu sepertinya orang baik.

Ia berlari dari sana saat itu, merasa bersalah kepada yang lebih tua. Ia menangis keras sepanjang lariannya.

Hiiro menyesal telah berlari saat itu.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya akan membalas hutang nyawa ini?

Ia tidak ingat persis wajah paman itu karena parasnya mencumbu aspal jalan. Namun sesaat mereka berkontak mata, laki-laki itu memiliki sepasang safir yang indah.

"Hiiro, pinjam bukumu, dong!"

"Ah, iya."

Penyesalan yang menahun ini tak kunjung usai.

.

.

.

Angin semilir menemani Yato yang menopang dagu pada bingkai jendela. Netranya seakan menatap lurus pada kilauan senja yang memukau di atas sana.

Tapi yang dapat ia lihat hanya gelap.

Yato memejamkan mata, menikmati suasana. Menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Menyusun tangga nada sesukanya. Hanya itu penenang yang ia miliki saat ini.

.

Hiiro sedang tersesat saat diseret teman-temannya ke daerah pertokoan. Ia terpisah. Hiiro mencoba menghubungi mereka, namun tak kunjung dijawab. Ia lalu mencoba mengingat rute yang dilaluinya.

Hiiro mendengar sebuah suara di antara keramaian. Walau tertutupi oleh orang-orang yang berbicara di sekitarnya, Hiiro dapat mendengarnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela atas sebuah bangunan gedung.

Seseorang tampak menikmati hari.

Ingatannya berputar kala ia masih berumur delapan tahun. Boleh saja ia tak tahu rupa penyelamatnya dulu, namun siapa lagi orang yang memiliki sepasang safir yang menyejukkan itu?

Hiiro terpaku. Perasaan bersalah yang menumpuk makin terasa.

Ia berlari masuk ke bangunan itu. Seseorang melihatnya, mengernyit heran. Ia belum pernah melihat gadis itu, dan ia tidak tahu Yato mempunyai teman sepertinya.

"Oi, gadis kecil kau mau ap―"

 **Drap drap drap**

Hiiro mengabaikannya, menapaki tangga dengan sekuat dan secepat yang ia bisa. Hingga akhirnya kusen pintu tersisa seorang diri, dibukanya.

Pemuda yang sedang sibuk bernyanyi menoleh.

"Kazuma-san? Itu kau?"

Hiiro tak menyahut. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati sang penyelamatnya dahulu kala.

"Kazuma-san?"

Hiiro masih tak menjawab. Ia sibuk menyusun konklusi mengapa pemuda itu terus merepetisi panggilan yang sama.

"Pulang cepat? Kazuma-san, kalau begitu tolong bantu aku memanaskan air. Aku takut tanganku terbakar, mezukosta! Hahahaha." Ia tertawa.

―dan saat itulah Hiiro tahu, penyelamatnya telah menderita sepanjang hidupnya dalam gulita.

Hiiro menunduk pilu. Mengangguk pelan. Likuid bening pun lolos dari kedua sudut matanya.

.

.

"Tumben kau tidak berbicara hari ini, Kazuma-san."

Hiiro diam. Ia tidak tahu siapa Kazuma-san yang dimaksud, tapi sepertinya ia orang yang dipercaya pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tanganmu juga lebih lembut. Kau merawatnya karena paksaan Veena? Hahahaha.."

Mengapa ia selalu tertawa?

Hiiro sedang membantu Yato membersihkan raga. Dibasuhnya kain kecil dengan air hangat itu pada tubuh atasnya tanpa ragu. Laki-laki itu mengajaknya bicara dan tertawa sepanjang waktu.

"Kazuma-san, tiba-tiba aku teringat anak yang kutolong waktu itu. Apa ia sudah menjadi besar sekarang, ya? Aku harap ia menjadi orang yang baik."

Hiiro melanjutkan basuhannya hingga ujung kaki lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak lihat saat itu, sih, Kazuma-san! Harusnya kau merekamnya dan mengunggah ke sosial media, dengan judul 'Pahlawan Tak Tergantikan' begitu. Pasti aku akan jadi terkenal dan mendapat uang banyak, hahahaha..."

Air mata Hiiro menetes untuk kedua kali saat mendengarnya.

"Yato-san, aku bawakan makanan. Maaf aku baru data― are? Siapa itu?"

Yato menangkap suara dari arah lain. Ia menoleh walah tahu indera penglihatannya mengalami disfungsi.

"Kazuma-san? Kau itu tukang sihir ya? Kenapa suaramu terpisah begitu? Kau mengerjaiku, ya?"

Sayangnya, Kazuma terlalu baik jika hanya mengerjai Yato. Ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Kazuma melirik penuh tanya pada gadis yang berada di kamar Yato. Ia tengah membereskan washlap kecil juga baskom berisikan air. Gadis berhelai pendek itu hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Kazuma dan membuang air yang barusan dipakai ke kamar mandi.

"Kazuma-san? Sudah selesai?"

Kazuma meninggalkan makanan di meja nakas. Ia lalu beranjak pergi perlahan. Namun dirasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya.

"Anda Kazuma-san?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik. Gadis itu rupanya. Kazuma hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tetangganya, biasanya usai jam kerja sebagai dokter, aku membeli makanan untuk Yato."

"Jadi..namanya Yato..ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan kembali masuk ke kamar Yato.

* * *

.

.

Kini setiap hari Hiiro datang menjenguk Yato usai pulang sekolah. Teman-temannya bertanya kemana Hiiro pergi sehabis jam pelajaran berakhir, karena gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru saat membereskan bukunya. Beberapa orang tidak peduli, namun salah satu teman dekatnya, Karuha, pernah sekali bertanya,

"Mau kemana, Hiiro?"

.

.

Tidak apa ia dianggap sebagai seseorang yang bernama Kazuma-san. Hiiro hanya diam dan melakukan semua keinginan Yato. Baginya, itu adalah bentuk terima kasih yang takkan tergantikan.

"Kazuma-san..aku mau ke Capypa Land. Boleh, ya? Kau selalu melarangku, tapi sekali ini bisa, kan?"

Hiiro tak kuasa menolak.

.

Yato memang tidak menikmati berbagai wahana. Ia hanya meminta difotokan dengan maskot Capyca karena katanya ia fans berat makhluk khayalan itu.

"Kazuma-san, ayo foto bareng! Pasti wajahmu lucu!"

Hiiro meminta tolong salah seorang pengunjung lain untuk memfotokan mereka. Capyca yang besar itu berada di antara Hiiro dan Yato. Yato meraba sebentar sebelum memeluk tokoh raksasa itu. Sedang Hiiro hanya tersenyum ala kadarnya.

.

Yato merasakan kejanggalan akhir-akhir ini.

Kazuma yang biasanya sering mengajaknya berbicara tiba-tiba seakan bisu, tak pernah berkata apa-apa lagi. Lalu, saat tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya, Yato merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Asing.

Tangan Kazuma menjadi lebih kecil, juga lembut. Tapi Yato tidak bertanya. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur temannya itu masih mau merawatnya di sela-sela kesibukannya bekerja di Bishamonten Hospital, jadi dokter itu tidak mudah. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau merepotkan orang. Ia cukup terbiasa, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang buta sepertinya.

Suatu malam, Yato punya rencana agar Kazuma mau berbicara.

"Kazuma-san, tolong bacakan aku sebuah cerita."

Hiiro tersentak. Ia ragu untuk sejenak, namun akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

Yato terkejut. Bukan suara bariton yang ditangkap telinganya, namun suara lembut entah milik siapa.

"Jaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pria baik bernama Yato. Ia menolong seorang anak kecil yang hendak menyeberang jalan. Yato berlari dan mendorong anak itu agar selamat, tapi Yato kehilangan segalanya, semua dunianya menjadi gulita."

Yato bingung. Siapa ini yang berbicara? Sial. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Aku Hiiro. Bocah bodoh yang pernah kau tolong sepuluh tahun lalu."

Yato kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

Yato mempertanyakan semuanya.

Dan Hiiro menjelaskan, semuanya.

Terlalu klise dan menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa Yato tidak sadar bahwa tangan lembut itu adalah tangan seorang gadis?

Dan lagi, gadis bernama Hiiro itu mau merawatnya setiap hari.

Yato tidak habis pikir; sudah berapa lama ia berada dalam sandiwara ini?

Yato mencoba menolak realita. Apakah ia semenyedihkan itu hingga seorang gadis rela melakukan apa yang ia butuhkan setiap hari. Seperti memasak air, membuat makanan, membersihkan ruangannya, dan ―terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.

"Hiiro-san, jangan mengasihaniku. Aku baik-baik saja. Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah menanyakanmu yang berada di sini hingga larut saat menungguku terlelap?"

Hiiro menyembunyikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar ; menjejalnya lebih dalam pada saku rok.

"Tenang saja."

 _Tidak apa kan, jika berbohong?_

"Kau bohong. Mana ada orang tua yang tidak khawatir anak gadisnya pulang larut? Kembalilah. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Yato berbalik, meraba dinding untuk menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Sementara Hiiro bergeming di tempatnya. Perkataan lelaki itu memang benar, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang ia putuskan sendiri.

.

.

Hiiro masih menjenguk Yato, walau lelaki itu kini tak pernah berbicara lagi kepadanya. Tapi Hiiro masih melakukan apa yang ia bisa.

Pukul menunjuk pertengahan tiga dan empat. Hari beranjak senja saat Hiiro mulai menyuapi Yato. Yato hanya mengunyahnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hiiro tidak suka Yato seperti ini. Yato tidak bahagia saat bersamanya.

Benar, ia penyebab derita Yato.

Andai saja Yato tak menyelamatkannya waktu itu, tentu Yato tak harus mengalami semua ini. Biarkan saja ia yang mati.

Seharusnya begitu, kan?

.

Hiiro yang mendapati Kazuma muncul dari bawah rangka pintu perlahan menghampirinya. Membiarkan Yato berdiam seorang diri. Hiiro menarik lengan Kazuma sedikit jauh dari sana, sebelum berbicara,

"Kau dokter, kan?" Ia lalu mengatakan permintaannya. Kazuma terbelalak.

Kazuma benar tak percaya jika gadis itu menemuinya hanya untuk membahas ide naifnya.

"Kau gila, nona. Kau masih muda."

Kazuma menaikkan kacamata, memandang miris gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa sesal tercetak pada parasnya, gadis itu tersenyum tipis,

"Ijinkan aku membuatnya bahagia dengan melihat dunia."

.

Kazuma menjenguk Yato di ruangannya esok hari. Dimana Yato bernyanyi sambil bertopang dagu pada rangka jendela.

"Yato-san, sarapanmu."

Yato mengenali suara itu. Ia berbalik cepat dan berseru riang. Bukan gadis itu, kan?

"Kazuma-san! Apa menunya?!"

"Sup."

―tapi, rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Aku tidak suka sayuran, Kazuma-san. Huek."

Kazuma tertawa tanpa suara. Namun sedetik kemudian rautnya menjadi serius.

"Yato-san, aku mendapatkan donor mata untukmu."

"Hah?"

Yato masih memroses perkataan Kazuma. Donor mata? Itu artinya..

"Benarkah itu, Kazuma-san?" Yato tampak berbinar walau tak bisa melihat apapun, sebenarnya. Kazuma mengangguk meski tahu bahwa Yato takkan melihatnya.

"Operasinya bisa dilakukan lusa."

(Foto ia dan Hiiro saat berada di taman Capypa, dibungkus rapi oleh gadis itu dalam sebuah pigura karamel di atas meja nakas.)

.

.

Yato berdebar menantikan hasilnya. Apakah ia bisa melihat cahaya kembali? Ia sudah tidak sabar. Ia pun tidak sempat menanyakan siapa pendonor mata untuknya. Operasi mata membutuhkan waktu lama karena tingkat ketelitian. Ini sudah dua minggu, saatnya melepas perban. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Kazuma datang mengeceknya.

"Selamat pagi, Yato-san."

Suara familier itu disahutnya cepat,

"Kazuma-san! Apakah menurutmu aku bisa melihat lagi?!"

"Yah, untung saja ukurannya cocok. Pendonor itu masih muda, jadi kurasa akan bagus. Bersiaplah, Yato-san."

Kazuma melepas perban yang melilit netra. Yato perlahan melihat seberkas sinar dari celah perban. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sosok Kazuma yang tersenyum di depannya. Agak samar, awalnya, tapi mata barunya mulai terbiasa.

"A-aku..bisa melihat..lagi?"

Kazuma mengangguk. Yato terharu. Ia akan selalu berhutang kepada pendonor mata yang tak ia ketahui siapa.

Oh iya, siapa, ya?

"Kazuma-san, siapa―"

"Ah, Veena? Ya, Yato-san baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Ia akan merasakan pukulanmu lagi, segera." Sejak kapan pria kacamata itu asik bertelepon?

Yato berkedut marah,

"Kazumaaaa!"

Pertanyaan tadi lenyap seketika dari benaknya

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Yato saat kembali ke rumahnya sendiri adalah membersihkan kamarnya. Ia sangat senang. Kazuma mengatakan selama setahun ia tidak boleh bekerja terlalu berat karena akan berpengaruh pada penglihatan barunya, jadi Yato memutuskan membersihkan debu dengan kemoceng pada tiap sudut tempat tinggalnya. Ia bekerja sembari menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya.

Atensinya terhenti pada sebuah bingkai karamel di atas meja nakas miliknya. Ia mengambilnya dan mengamati baik-baik.

Foto ini, kan..

Yato melihat seorang perempuan dalam fotonya bersama maskot Capyca Land. Berhelai hitam pendek dan tersenyum bersamanya seraya memeluk erat sang maskot. Jika benar maka,

"Hiiro.." Tanpa sadar disebut namanya. Kemana gadis itu sekarang? Yato berharap ia baik-baik saja. Bila ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu ia harus meminta maaf, nanti.

 _Nanti._

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak kesembuhannya. Perlahan, Yato dapat bekerja kembali. Memang, uang yang ia terima tidak sebanyak dulu, tapi kini ia mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai pembawa pesan plakat ―profesi yang cukup populer di Ikebukuro. Ia hanya perlu membawa plakat berisi pesan dari orang-orang dan mengelilingi kota. Biasanya orang-orang menggunakan jasa ini untuk mencari orang hilang di sekitar lingkup Ikebukuro. Pekerjaannya pun terbilang cukup santai, ia bisa beristirahat kapanpun saat ia merasa lelah.

"Pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan~aku harus menabung sedikit-sedikit untuk mendapat uang yang banyak~"

"Ano, sumimasen."

Yato refleks menoleh. Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba berdiri di sisi kiri bangku yang ia tempati.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apakah anda mau menuliskan pesan?"

Gadis itu dengan sedikit ragu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mungkin, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan pesan untuk temanku di surga. Tolong katakan bahwa aku menyayanginya. Aku bahkan belum sempat berkunjung ke makamnya..ia mendonorkan matanya pada seseorang, begitu yang kudengar."

Orang yang baik, rela mendonorkan mata bagi sesamanya. Yato sedikit kasihan juga, tapi. Semua telah terjadi, Yato harus membantu menulis pesan untuk gadis ini.

"Baiklah.." Yato mengeluarkan spidolnya. "Siapa namamu, nona?"

Gadis itu berbisik, "Namaku Karuha. Tolong tulis 'aku menyayangimu, dan maaf.'."

Yato mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Itu adalah tulisan yang bagus, menunjukkan bahwa ia menyayangi sahabatnya yang telah tiada.

"Nama temanmu?" Yato bersiap menulis kembali. Tapi ucapan selanjutnya dari gadis itu membuat nafasnya tercekat, dadanya mendadak sesak dan berharap tuli saat itu. Seakan-akan itu hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar,

"Hiiro."

Bayangan Yato mengenai Hiiro terputar kembali. Memang ia tidak pernah melihat gadis yang sempat merawatnya itu secara langsung. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya serasa ditusuk dengan penyebutan nama.

Spidol Yato terjatuh dramatis.

"Tuan?"

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak akan ada kata nanti, baginya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Ini maksa. MAKSA BANGET PLOTNYA. Maklumi jika ada kesalahan dan banyak plothole, dan percayalah itu hanya karena gue males ngetik #dibakar

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca.

Salam sejahtera,

siluman panda


End file.
